Uma noite inesquecível
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: A noite do banquete nunca deixaria Victor, não importasse o quê, ele nunca esqueceria.


Isso ficou na minha cabeça por um tempo, após assistir ao episódio 10, onde Yuri pede pra Victor ser seu técnico. O que me chamou a atenção, então, foi que no segundo episódio, Victor pergunta pra Yuri se eles podiam dormir juntos. Bem, a questão que isso levanta é: Uma pessoa normal diria isso do nada, para um estranho? Acho que não. Então comecei a achar que algo mais ocorreu na noite do banquete, que não nos foi mostrado. Com base nisso tudo, isso me veio à cabeça. E se eles tiverem dormido juntos naquela noite? E Victor deixou Yuri, antes do mesmo acordar com medo que Celestino os pegasse juntos? Outro sinal de que aquela noite foi especial foi que Vemos o quão esquecido Victor pode ser, mas milagrosamente, ele não conseguiu esquecer aquela noite. Interessante, não acham? Bem, vamos conferir o que possivelmente pode ter acontecido naquela noite.

 **N/A:** É a primeira vez que escrevo algo desse tipo, então, não peguem pesado comigo, tá?! E o que vocês lerem em itálico é Victor pensando/falando em russo.

* * *

Depois de ver o japonês se dependurando naquele poste de metal com o Chris, Victor não sabia mais o que pensar. O rapaz era sem dúvidas uma caixinha de surpresas. Primeiro ele desafia o povo para uma competição de dança para logo em seguida pedir pra Victor ser seu técnico. E Chris, que depois disso, desafio o rapaz pra ver quem era melhor no pole dance. Caramba, tudo o que Victor, nessa altura do campeonato conseguia fazer era gravar tudo no celular, afinal, ele não queria esquecer essa noite, que estava se tornando uma das melhores, desde que ele começou a participar das competições. Uma vez que esses banquetes tinham o hábito de serem bem monótonas. Bem, não essa, com certeza.

Quando o japonês, finalmente saltou da barra, Chris já estava no chão respirando com dificuldade, de tanto que se esforçou para acompanhar o outro. Tudo o que veio à mente de Victor foi " _haja estamina_ ". E olha que ele conhecia Chris ha anos e nunca o viu perder assim pra outro. É, aquela estava se tornando uma noite de surpresas para Victor, e ele estava amando isso. Afinal, ele era aquele que surpreendia o público, não aquele que é surpreendido. Katsuki Yuri estava quebrando essa visão de mundo do Victor, deixando ele maravilhado.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, Victor viu que Yuri estava nas últimas, e que o álcool no seu sistema estava mostrando sinais de que o faria apagar em breve. Sem encontrar o técnico do moreno em canto algum, Victor tomou uma decisão repentina e, devo dizer, ousada. Ele se encaminhou para onde Yuri estava e, depois de pedir a ajuda de Chris, eles tiraram o moreno do salão do hotel, onde o banquete estava acontecendo. Depois de vestirem, a maior parte de suas roupas, e Victor achar o cartão do quarto do Yuri, ele se despediu de Chris (tudo bem, eu cuido das coisas daqui! – ele disse), e levou Yuri para o quarto onde o mesmo estava hospedado, com Celestino.

Yuri, ele notou, estava falando coisas desconexas e quase inaudíveis, que Victor preferiu ignorar em favor de ajudar o outro patinador a se acomodar melhor na cama. Com um suspiro ele olhou o outro e sorriu. Yuri tinha a camisa com a maioria dos botões abertos, a gravata, ainda, pendurada em sua cabeça, sua calça toda amarrotada e sem cinto. E os pés... bem, não havia nada. Victor e Chris não encontraram nem sapatos ou meias. Isso era o mínimo das perdas. Victor não queria nem pensar no que ele e Chris teriam passado se eles não tivessem encontrado as calças dele. Principalmente se alguém tivesse tirado uma foto e postado nas redes sociais, pensou com um calafrio na espinha. Não, nada de bom viria disso.

Com um suspiro, ele começou a tirar aquela gravata horrorosa da cabeça dele. Quando começou a tirar a camisa ele deu um pulo de susto, quando a mão de Yuri agarrou seu pulso. Ele olho o outro e notou que os olhos castanhos estavam olhando pra ele penetrantemente, fazendo Victor se arrepiar. Sem tempo pra pensar, ou dizer qualquer coisa, o moreno colocou sua outra mão atrás do pescoço de Victor, atraindo-o para si e, a próximo coisa que Victor teve conhecimento, foi de lábios contra os seus.

Ok! Não era a primeira vez que Victor era beijado, mas com certeza, por alguém que já deveria estar no quinto sono, devido a quantidade de champanhe ingerida, tinha sido. Ele podia até sentir o gosto da bebida em sua língua, que diga-se de passagem estava sendo bem explorada pela do Yuri. Podre de Victor que só conseguiu soltar um gemido de surpresa e choque com tudo aquilo. Tinha sido tão rápido que seu cérebro tava tendo dificuldades de processar o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava ciente de uma única coisa. Ele tinha caído sobre Yuri e agora eles estavam lá, naquela cama se beijando, como se nada mais existisse.

- _Ai, meu Deus! O que eu tô fazendo_? – a mente de Victor gritou com toda aquela injustiça – _Eu tenho que parar! Eu tenho que parar! Controle-se, Victor!_ – ele continuou gritando consigo mesmo. Mas estava difícil, Yuri não ajudava.

O moreno, de alguma forma achou um jeito de meter sua mão, a mesma usada para segurar seu pulso, sob sua camisa. E olha que ele ainda estava usando o paletó. A mente do Victor só gritava, _como aquela mão foi parar ali_?, mas no segundo seguindo, todo seu foco, além daquela língua explorando sua boca, eram daqueles dedos acariciando suas costas, fazendo calafrios percorrerem seu corpo. Por um breve momento Victor se deixou levar, afinal que mal havia aproveitar aquele momento, ele pensou, sem saber o que estava por vir.

Num momento Victor estava sobre Yuri, no momento seguinte ele tinha um moreno servindo de cobertor. Por um momento seus olhos se encontraram e no segundo seguinte Yuri atacou o pescoço de Victor, fazendo o russo soltar uma exclamação de surpresa e prazer. O pescoço era um dos seus pontos fracos. Ele fechou os olhos inconscientemente. Todo seu corpo vibrava com os choques que aquele simples gesto estava causando. Ele, então, gemeu, quando a mão, que deveria estar em suas costas, abrira sua camisa e estava a explorar seu mamilo até deixa-lo duro e deixando soltar uma exclamação ( _Ai, meu Deus!)_ quando aquela boca mudou o lugar de onde estava para atormentar o mamilo do pobre russo. Victor agarrou os cabelos negros, sentindo sua textura, mas mais perdido nas sensações, do que qualquer coisa. Embora sua mente tenha registrado, macio, em sua cabeça.

Nesse momento Victor estava tão perdido que ele nem sentiu quando suas roupas começaram a sumir. Ele só voltou um pouco para a realidade quando sentiu dedos deslizando pelo seu membro, agora completamente exposto para aqueles dedos inquisitivos. Seu quadril se moveu involuntariamente contra aquele sutil e gentil toque, fazendo seu corpo tremer em excitação. Um gemido escapuliu pelos seus lábios, antes que ele o notasse. Sua cabeça jogada para trás. Ele ia acabar morrendo pelas mãos daquele japonês, pensou, enquanto seu corpo tremia. Simplesmente o outro o estava levando, lentamente, ao delírio.

\- _Ai, droga!_ – exclamou Victor, quando um calor úmido envolveu seu membro. Ele fechou os olhos saboreando essa nova sensação divina. Seu quadril movendo sem controle algum, sendo restrito pelo outro. Suas mãos agarrando-se ao lençol da cama. Victor tinha certeza que se ele continuasse agarrando o lençol desse jeito, o mesmo se rasgaria. Mas também, quem numa situação daquela se importaria em rasgar um lençol, ou dois.

Não demorou muito para Victor começar a balbuciar coisas desconectas de tão perdido no prazer que estava recebendo. As mãos de Yuri continuavam a percorrer seu corpo como se o mesmo fosse um instrumento musical que precisasse ser tocado. Mãos essas que começaram a deslizar pelas suas pernas em um movimento de sobe e desce, se aproximando do seu real alvo lentamente. Quando o fez, Victor gemeu mais ainda, jogando a cabeça ainda mais para trás, os nós dos dedos brancos de tão apertados que ele segurava no lençol. Ele, simplesmente, estava indo a loucura de desejo. Ele sabia que seu bom senso tinha descido ralo a baixo a muito tempo. Ele não conseguiria parar o outro, mesmo que quisesse. O que, convenhamos, ele não queria.

Dedos suaves circulavam sua bunda. Ele não conseguia controlar os músculos daquela área que tremiam com aqueles toques. Ele estava fazendo seu corpo inteiro ferver. Um a um aqueles dedos começaram a penetrá-lo. Lentamente, sinuosamente, até que eles deslizavam com facilidade. Dentro, fora, dentro, fora. Era tudo que Victor conseguia sentir. Um gemido foi arrancado dele de supetão, quando aqueles dedos bateram em algo dentro dele que o fez ver tudo branco e perder o ar. Qualquer pensamento que poderia ainda existir em sua mente se esvaiu, deixando apenas o desejo por mais.

Quando ele achou que ia morrer se aquilo continuasse Yuri parou o que estava fazendo com sua boca e começou a beijar, lamber e sugar, caminho acima, o corpo de Victor, até que ele atacou o outro com um beijo cheio de desejo. Seus dedos ainda acariciando aquela parte tão íntima do russo.

Com um gemido de pura frustação, ao sentir esses dedos o deixar, Victor sentiu algo maior começar a se esgueirar dentro dele, como se fosse uma cobra entrando em uma caverna. Ele perdeu o ar e suas pernas se fecharam contra a cintura do japonês a sua frente. Ambos estavam respirando com dificuldades. Finalmente, após o que pareceu uma eternidade, eles estavam como se fossem apenas um. Unidos de uma forma tão íntima que eles não se moveram por um tempo. Os instintos, porém, estavam a flor da pele e seus corpo praticamente se moveram sozinhos, impedindo que eles aproveitassem mais aquele momento.

Num momento eles estavam parados, respirações ofegantes, unidos como um. No momento seguinte Yuri estava se movendo, criando uma dança, conhecida apenas para amantes, cujo som se propagava pelo quarto pelos gemidos, grunhidos e o ranger da cama. Enquanto eles estavam lá perdidos nas sensações percorrendo seus corpos. Inevitavelmente, porém, aquilo, também, encontrou seu fim. Com um barulho entre gemido e grito, Victor encontrou o fim com seu orgasmo. O que acabou por fazer Yuri, sentindo seu membro ser massageado loucamente pela passagem do outro, chegar a seu clímax.

Por alguns breves momentos ambos ficaram completamente parados, tentando recuperar o ar, enquanto seus corações batiam desvairadamente. Então, Yuri rolou de cima de Victor, sua respiração ainda levemente descompassada, e colocou um braço ao redor de Victor. O mesmo ainda estava tentando recuperar o ar. Quando o fez, ele olho Yuri só para ver que o outro tinha finalmente adormecido. _Tão fofo_ , pensou Victor, enquanto afastava os cabelos da testa úmida do moreno.

Se dependesse de Victor ele ficaria ali para sempre, mas ele sabia que não devia. Celestino poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e Victor não queria nem pensar no que o outro pensaria de tudo isso. Com um suspiro resignado ele se levantou da cama, foi até o banheiro e pegou uma toalha, molhou ela e a levou para o quarto. Após limpar os dois das atividades que participaram, ele deixou a toalha no banheiro, se vestiu e, depois de dar um beijo na testa de Yuri, e colocar pelo menos um pijama no mesmo, _afinal, não quero que ele adoeça com o frio_ , pensou, Victor deixou o quarto e se dirigiu para o elevador. Ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando, ao por um dos pés no elevador, ele ouviu passos no corredor e viu, cambaleando até a porta Celestino, que parecia que tinha bebido bastante e parecia ter dificuldades com o cartão da porta. Sem querer ser visto pelo outro, Victor rapidamente se enfiou no elevador e, com as portas fechadas, soltou o ar em puro alívio. _Mais um minuto...,_ pensou com um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo. Definitivamente ele teve muita sorte de não esbarrar nele ao sair do quarto. Victor preferia nem pensar nisso.

Finalmente o elevador chegou no andar onde ele estava hospedado. Com um suspiro, de cansaço, ele abriu a porta do quarto, só para ver o Yuri esparramado na cama, como se tivesse apenas chegado no quarto e se atirado contra a cama. Victor suspirou cansadamente e, resignado, foi até o loiro e tirou seus sapatos, depois o cobriu, para ele não adoecer. Depois foi a vez dele se trocar e cair na cama, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, lembrando do outro Yuri.

O dia seguinte foi passado como um grande borrão. Ele acordou tomou café da manhã com Yuri, Yakov, Mila e Georgi. Depois disso, Mila arrastou os outros para as compras. Eles comeram em um restaurante e depois voltaram para o hotel, para arrumarem as coisas para a viagem de volta. Victor achou que não veria mais o japonês, afinal ele já estava no aeroporto mas, quando sentiu alguém o observando e virou para ver quem era, ele deu de cara com Yuri. Como ele estava feliz em ver o outro, ele sugeriu que tirassem uma foto para comemorarem o campeonato, _e para eu ter mais uma foto sua para eu guardar de recordação_ , pensou. Mas o que ele recebeu foi um olhar surpreso e chocado do moreno que tratou de dar-lhe as costas e fugir entre a multidão.

Por um momento Victor não entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Ele achou que eles tinham se dado tão bem. Tentando não chamar a atenção para si dos outros, ele agiu como se aquilo não tivesse sido nada e voltou sua atenção para seus colegas, embora sua mente estivesse focada no japonês.

Três meses depois ele estava em casa quando Chris lhe enviou um link. Tudo o que o outro disse foi que aquilo poderia lhe interessar. Dando de ombros ele abriu o link que levava para um vídeo. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, Yuri estava patinando sua performance do programa livre do último campeonato, "Stay close to me". A diferença era que não havia áudio. Mas mesmo sem o áudio, Victor ficou impressionado como Yuri parecia criar a música em seus movimentos. Ele pôde ver que algumas partes foram mudadas e ele pensou que o outro não conseguia executar alguns dos movimentos do programa. Mas mesmo assim, Victor se impressionou. E com um olhar determinado ele decidiu aceitar a proposta de Yuri de ser seu técnico. Afinal, se mesmo sem conseguir executar os saltos mais complexos ele era capaz disso, o que ele não conseguiria se aprendesse os mesmos.

\- _Maccachin! Vamos nos arrumar! Temos um novo destino! Japão!_ – ele falou para o seu companheiro de longa data, que latiu com entusiasmo para o dono. – _Espere Yuri, vou criar um programa especialmente para você! E vou descobrir porque você fugiu de mim!_ – ele pensou com um sorriso enquanto começava os preparativos para a mudança. Sem saber o quanto sua vida, e a de Yuri mudariam com isso.

* * *

N/A: Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem um comentário do que acharam. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
